


i got a heart (that wants your heart)

by DangerCW



Series: Domesticated Luversen & Sanvers Verse [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerCW/pseuds/DangerCW
Summary: AJ Danvers has to introduce his family to his third grade class. Honestly it'd be so much cooler if he could just introduce Supergirl as his mom.A Luverson Domesticated One-Shot





	i got a heart (that wants your heart)

Standing off the the side of the stage in the school cafeteria, AJ Danvers anxiously played with his clip-on tie, peering around the side to look at his classmates and ignoring the student on stage currently talking. Whoever thought up the project of having a bunch of third graders introduce their families was really lame.

A pair of hands came down upon his shoulders and squeezed, pulling his attention to the three adults backstage with him.

“You nervous man?” His dad James asked, a reassuring smile on his face.

“No. I just don’t want this to be lame.” He said, glancing up at his dad before looking at his mothers.

“How could this be lame? You’ve got two moms and a dad. How many of your classmates can say that?” James said, looking to Kara and Lena for backup.

AJ’s face twisted in annoyance as he looked at his parents. “Sawyer literally has two moms. Montgomery Lewis has two moms and two dads. It’s not that cool.”

James lifted his hands and held in a laugh, backing off. “Alright well I still say we’re a cool family and it won’t be lame.”

“It would be cooler if Supergirl was my mom.” AJ suggested for the ten thousandth time. “Everyone already thinks Sawyer is the coolest because Auntie Maggie is a cop and Auntie Alex is a special agent. The only thing that can top that is Supergirl.”

At once, Kara, Lena and James let out a sigh and exchanged looks. Since AJ had come home and told them about the project a month ago, he’d been relentless in the fact that Supergirl show up.

“Supergirl can’t show up as your mom because we just did that Morning with Mom two weeks ago.” Lena said suddenly. “Your teacher met Mom as Kara.”

AJ’s face fell suddenly as his last ditch attempt had failed away. Seeing the flicker of disappoint on her son’s face, Lena frowned as well. Honestly, she was about to start arguing in favor of Supergirl showing up if meant AJ smiling.

“What if we invited your class on a fieldtrip to the L Corp Lab?” She offered, placing her hand on AJ’s cheek and tilting his head up to look at her. “We could set up all sorts of experiments and using the telescopes and satellites to talk to the L Corp Space Station? Can that almost make up for Supergirl not being able to show up?”

AJ was silent as he looked between his three parents. It would be cool to play around in the lab.  
“Can Supergirl at least show up at Mom’s work and be all like yeah I know the Danvers?” AJ asked Kara, flashing her his sweetest smile. Rolling her eyes, she nodded her head in agreement before he flung arms around her in a hug.

“Suck up.” James whispered from the corner of his mouth to Lena. She elbowed him discreetly in the ribs.

“Are you saying you don’t want AJ to be the coolest kid in his class?” Lena questioned, fighting to keep a smile off her face.

“I’m saying you are too involved in 3rd grade politics.”

“You’re the one that joined the PTA because you didn’t like that you got assigned to the information booth at the Fall Festival.”

“Hi, excuse me.” Kara said to both of them pulling them from their playful banter. “Our son is about to introduce us.”

“Right.” Lena said with a nod as she slipped her hand into Kara’s right. James took her left in his own and waited for AJ to wave them onto the stage.

With Kara in the lead, the three adults joined AJ on the stage and stood next to him, smiling encouragingly as the class politely applauded.

“Uhm, I’m AJ Danvers and this is my family.” AJ said, glancing between his parents and notecards. “I’m 8 years old and I was born December 25. My mom, uh that mom,” AJ turned quickly to point to Lena, “says I was the best Christmas present she ever got.”

There were some chuckles from the crowd while Kara and James gave Lena a smile, Kara squeezing her hand as well.

“I like playing baseball, singing and hanging out with my cousin Sawyer. People think we’re brothers cause we are both have Danvers as our last name but that’s cause my mom and Sawyer’s mom are sisters.” At the mention of his name, Sawyer stood up on his seat and waved to his cousin, moments before getting tugged down by Maggie.

“I have two moms and a dad. This is my mom Kara.” AJ pointed again, this time at Kara who dropped James hand for a moment to give a small wave. 

Looking back to his cards, AJ began reciting the words he had scribbled down earlier to describe Kara. “She works as a reporter for CatCo. My mom writes about stuff that happens here in National City and it’s important because without the news we wouldn’t know what’s going on in the world. She’s married to my dad James and my mom Lena so that makes her a bisexual. It’s kind of like how I am biracial cause I’m both white and black. She likes both girls and boys.”

All the adults began laughing as Kara turned beat red, looking between James and Lena for help, both who were struggling with not losing it themselves. Glancing out, Kara spotted Alex, her hand over her mouth holding in her own laughs. AJ glanced behind him at his parents, questioning why everyone was laughing. 

“Keep going bud.” James said nodding his head, “You got this.”

“This is my dad James.” AJ continued, powering on and now pointing at James. “We like to take pictures together and he uh, he works at CatCo with my mom and uh-” AJ lowered his notecards and turned his head around to look at James. “Dad I don’t know what you do.”

Laughter erupted through the cafeteria at the candid moment once more and James shook his head, the smile radiating off his face. “I’m the COO of CatCo. I help run everything.”

If they didn’t have the coolest kid in the third grade, there was a good chance they had the funniest.

“Oh yeah!” AJ said turning back around to his classmates. “My dad works at CatCo running stuff but he’s not my mom’s boss. I know that cause a lot of the time my mom tells my dad to do stuff and he says okay you’re the boss.”

The laughter spread again, causing the three adults behind AJ to shake with laughter. James leaned in towards Kara and Lena, shaking his head. “Did any of us help him write this stuff?”

“When I asked him, he said you both had helped him.” Lena through a few chuckles. “I’m going to go ahead and guess he told you the same thing.”

“Hey. I’m trying to talk here.” AJ said looking at his parents. The three hushed up quickly.

“And this is my mom Lena.” AJ said, now pointing towards Lena. “She owns L Corp. It’s a super cool place but I don’t really know what they do. They have a big lab though where there is a lot of cool stuff to play with.”

Lowering his notecards, AJ glanced back at Lena and smiled wide before looking back to his classmates, “My mom said we can go their on a field trip and do all the experiments we want and talk to stuff in space!”

A chorus of ooh’s flooded the cafeteria from all the third graders as the idea of a field trip caught their attention. Excited at the response, AJ grinned at Lena and gave her a thumbs up.

“Yeah L Corp is full of cool stuff. It’s called L Corp cause my mom’s last name was Luthor before she married my mom. She said one time that she wasn’t going to change it D Corp because that sounds like a company that’s involved in di-”

Lena had hurried forward and clapped her hand over AJ’s mouth, stopping him from uttering what he had overheard. Behind them, Kara had buried her head in James’ chest to stop her laughter while once more a chorus of laughter ripped through the parents assembled.

“That’s enough darling.” Lena said, flashing an apologetic smile to the parents and specifically the teacher.

Looking up at Lena, AJ just gave a shrug and nodded and she dropped her hand. Glancing over her shoulder at Kara and James, both stepped forward as well. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s lower back while James placed his hand on AJ’s shoulder.

“Yeah so that’s my family.” AJ said with a smile as he tilted his head back to grin as both his moms and dad.


End file.
